


【香路】偷吻阳光

by SakumaIki



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakumaIki/pseuds/SakumaIki
Relationships: 香路 - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	【香路】偷吻阳光

设定:两年前

每个人都有秘密，草帽海贼团也不例外，只是大部分的秘密都会分享出去，换来的是一笑而过或是互舔伤口，还有小部分的秘密被藏在心里，这不是隐瞒，山治深知这一点，他对草帽海贼团绝无隐瞒，黑暗的回忆连同姓氏已经被他丢弃。  
现在的他，是草帽海贼团里的厨师，按时按点做饭，偶尔会破例在半夜为饿到睡不着的船长做夜宵，为了保护伙伴经常干架，踢技也有了进步，总的来说就是过得很好。

山治优雅地端着蓝莓果汁行走在甲板上，阳光给他浅蓝白条纹衬衫镀上一层光，海风吹起那头柔顺的金发，仅露出的一只眼睛在看见懒洋洋地晒着太阳的娜美后立刻切换成爱心，他弯腰递上果汁，并用低沉好听的声音说：“娜美小姐，请享用。”  
“谢谢。”  
得到一句道谢就欢天喜地旋转起来的山治，哼着歌儿往回走，再一次路过坐在栏杆上钓鱼的路飞身边，脚步一顿，视线从下往上扫过，风吹起红色背心所露出的一小片腰间皮肤，双手抓着鱼竿而凹陷进去的腋窝，黑色发尾下方的后颈，都成为山治隔空品尝的美食。

山治有一个秘密，知道的对象只有路飞一人。

他左顾右盼确认附近没有人，小腹挨着栏杆，在歪着头打瞌睡的路飞脸颊上落下一吻，这个吻带着阳光的温度，也带着他自身的温度，落在脸颊上暖暖的，暖醒了路飞，他惊讶地瞪大眼回头，发现山治撑着头假装看风景，海风吹乱那头金灿色的头发。  
“什么啊，原来是山治。”  
“睡得这么死，小心掉进海里。”  
山治的语气还是那么别扭。  
“没关系啊，反正你会来救我。”  
话刚说完，手中的鱼竿突然一动，路飞还没反应过来，整个人被咬线的大鱼拽进海里，山治伸出手去抓他，没抓住，急得他低声骂了一句，双手一撑越过栏杆跳进海里，快速又准确地找到下沉的人。  
“呼哈——”  
“山治……谢谢……”  
“嗯。”  
不知是谁喊了一声“前面有小岛”，山治浮在水面往前方看去，天空的中央是深蓝，颜色往四周晕开，到了天边只剩下浅淡的蓝，不时有鸟儿的影子掠过，一层叠一层的海浪泛着白光，他看到远方岛屿的轮廓，猜想那里会有丰富的自然资源，还是热闹的城镇？  
每一次的冒险都充满新鲜感，而每一次期待冒险的路飞的表情也十分新鲜，他不由地搂紧无力的路飞，像是在保护珍宝一样。

他们选择的这家餐馆门面低调，装修朴素，推开门却发现里面坐满了人，刚好有客人离开空出一张桌子来，一个瘦小的服务员抬头看了他们一眼，继续擦桌子，似乎对海贼的光顾见怪不怪。  
山治换了一身休闲装，衣襟敞开露出胸肌，手臂随意搭在椅背上，另一只手夹着烟，烟灰扑簌掉在桌面，他的头发还很潮湿，发尾不时濡出一滴水来，落在衣领上，山治没有在意这些，因为他的全部注意力都放在身旁那个狼吞虎咽的路飞身上。  
“再来一盘肉！”  
他含糊不清地大喊，看起来还在实习期的服务员被吓得不轻，跌跌撞撞冲进厨房。路飞的狂吃狂喝可能会让人误认为是这个海贼团的厨子没有喂饱船长，事实上这家伙在下船之前把他刚做好的海贼便当给扫光，面对菜汁一滴不剩的空便当盒，山治气得一把掐住路飞的脸狠狠地教育了一顿，但是更多的是内心被某种感觉填得满满当当的，那就是他被需要了，对方感到满足所以他也单纯地觉得满足的幸福感。  
几根骨头扔到空碟子上发出清脆响声拉回他的思绪，路飞粗鲁地擦了一把嘴角，没擦干净，残留的肉沫还粘着嘴角，他从衬衫外侧口袋抽出手帕丢过去，路飞专注于娜美面前的那盘沙拉，没有留意到他的举动。突然，路飞脸颊被人掐住，是山治强行板过他的脸来。  
“路飞！虽然你的餐桌礼仪已经糟糕到无药可救的地步，但是起码把嘴给擦干净啊！”  
“唔唔嗯嗯！”路飞抗议道。  
“知道了知道了，”手帕上有淡淡的香味，路飞敏锐地捕捉到那股香味来自于山治身上，山治仔细地擦掉肉沫抹走酱汁，这才松开他，“可以继续吃了。”  
“山治的手帕好香哦。”  
“专门为Lady准备的，没想到用在你身上了，太浪费了。”  
“别这样说，物尽其用啊。”  
“你从哪里学来的成语？”  
伙伴们手中的叉子勺子纷纷掉落，他们目睹了山治温柔对待男人的场面，而且对象是他们家船长，索隆第一个发声：“厨子，你今天吃错药了？”  
“喂……山治，你没事吧？”乌索普颤抖着问道，仿佛面前坐着的不是山治，而是另一个披着山治的皮的陌生人。  
“咳，”他假装喉咙不舒服，低头咳嗽一声又抬起眼，“你们想喝什么，我去拿。”  
“咖啡，谢谢。”  
“山治，我要果汁，果汁！”  
“酒……喂！”  
很好，成功用饮料转移大家的注意力，他暗自松了口气，还给索隆一个挑衅的眼神，悠闲离去。

一阵吃饱喝足后，大家的财政大臣娜美走去前台付钱，其他人也陆续起身，山治等路飞把最后一个肉包子塞进嘴里才按灭烟头，路飞不解地看过来，对上山治的眼睛。  
“山治，为什么吃饭的时候一直盯着我看？”  
“有吗？”  
“有……吧？”路飞看山治一脸无辜的样子，开始怀疑自己的直觉出了问题，山治低头笑了笑，冲路飞勾勾手指。  
“又来啊。”

山治有一个秘密，分享的对象只有路飞一人。  
他喜欢路飞，喜欢到经常偷亲他，在第一次接吻的时候就已经征得路飞的同意，还记得当时站在晴空下，路飞竖起食指笑得神神秘秘的，山治问他干嘛一直笑，他说：“这个秘密只属于我们两个人。”  
“是啊。”  
“但是我想找个机会告诉大家，因为伙伴之间是没有秘密的。”  
“我全听你的，船长。”

不过现在时机仍未成熟，还是先不公布。他们站在伙伴们的身后，路飞自觉把脸贴上去，等着山治盖章，山治吻得很轻，像海风轻轻扫过路飞的脸颊，有些痒，惹得路飞笑出声来，已经来不及捂住路飞的嘴，山治无奈地接收伙伴们的目光。  
“怎么了？”  
“不知道，你问路飞。”山治淡定地理了理衣领。  
“你想到什么好玩的吗？路飞！”乔巴蹦起来，扑到路飞怀中。  
“不告诉你。”  
“到底是什么呀！”  
走在最后面的山治又叼起一支烟，心满意足地吸上一口，回味的却是那软软的有弹性的脸颊。不经意看到这一幕的服务员默默地低下头去，假装什么也没看见。

END


End file.
